The Beginning Of Forever
by ncislaKay-Kay
Summary: This was written to celebrate Deeks and Kensi's 5 years as partners, with an existing storyline, and a fictional (but hopeful) storyline woven through it. Enjoy!


The Beginning Of Forever.

A/n: idea for after Field Of Fire

It's Monday evening, and after a stressful day at work, Kensi and Deeks are curled up on his couch, watching a re-run of Top Model. As Deeks starts absentmindedly twirling one of her curls between his fingers, she turns around in his arms to shove some popcorn in his mouth, then tries to rescue it with her own mouth, leading to a heated makeout session.

"Mmmhmmm" she giggles against his mouth as his hands find her waist and pull her closer.

"What?" He smirks.

"Just thinking" she whispers, "we've been partners for 5 years today..."

"Oh yeah, how bout that, huh!" He says pretending to have forgotten completely.

"You did remember didn't you?" She asks right before her phone rings for the seven thousandth time that day.

Grunting in annoyance, she leans forward to grab her phone off the coffee table. It's OPS.

"Kensi...Yeah, why?... What?!... Are you sure?... Okay we'll be there in five!"

"What was... Who? What?" Deeks mutters around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Swallow your popcorn and get in my car. We're going to OPs."

"Umm..."

"Detective Rivera."

"Oh... Great."

The ride to OPS is quiet and awkward. Kensi sits in fear that something negative has come up in Deeks' file while Deeks fears the same or that Max Gentry has unfinished business. As they jog into the bullpen, nobody is in sight. Kensi checks in OPS for Eric or Nell. Nobody. Deeks checks the shooting range and gym. Nobody.

As they rendezvous back in the square in the centre of the Mission, they look at each other worriedly.

"Anything?" She tries

"No, you?"

"No. Why did they call us here if-"

"SURPRISE!" Almost everyone working at the Mission bursts out from incredibly well-hidden hiding places.

"OH MY GOD" Kensi shrieks as she latches onto Deeks' arm.

"Uuhhhh... What... The... OHHH!" Deeks stumbles as he catches on to what's going on.

"Deeks?" Kensi whispers in his ear afraid of embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

"I think..." Deeks starts as Hetty makes her way over to the couple.

"I believe a half decade partnership congratulations is in order Ms Blye, Mr Deeks."

"Wow uh, thank you Hetty. Really. Wow." They both mutter as they take in everyone around them. Eric, Nell, Callen, Sam, Granger, even Nate made it back, plus the guys from the car pool, and everyone else from just about every other department in NCIS.

As people start to chat and lively music is played, drinks are poured and hugs are shared.

"Ahem" Hetty calls everyone to attention at the lower landing of the stairs leading up to OPS. "If I may have your attention please... Mr Deeks, Ms Blye" she announces as she beckons for the pair to join her. "I believe we have another event to celebrate here tonight..." She says as she saunters back down the few steps to join Granger, winking discretely at Deeks, who drags Kensi with him to replace Hetty on the landing.

"Oh yeah, right" Deeks whispers as he exhales a large breath. "Hah" he inwardly smirks as he fidgets with his hair.

"Deeks...?" Kensi looks around her as confused as a penguin in a dessert.

"Umm... Well thank you everyone for coming to help us celebrate our five years as partners!" Deeks looks at Kensi as lovingly as he can as he continues. "I can't believe how much this partnership come relationship has evolved in the past five years, and I gotta say, I'm the luckiest guy ever to be your partner, and boyfriend."

A chorus of ooh's and aah's circulates as he kisses Kensi on the temple.

"But there's one detail, one tiny detail... Well big for us, but tiny to anyone on the outside... That's missing from this almost amazing moment and relationship." Deeks announces as he reaches for his pocket. As he turns to face Kensi with a huge grin plastered across his face, and a sparkling diamond ring in between his index finger and thumb, he lowers to his knee and a round of gasps are released.

"Deeks!" Kensi barely squeaks as she realises what's happening.

"Kensi, Fern, Princess, Kensalina, Badass-Blye, my Wikipedia and Wonder Woman. I... You have no idea how privileged I am to be able to call you mine. Every day I wake up beside you and I thank any and all gods that I get to have that experience. Sleeping with you at night... in the non-biblical sense" he says the last two words to the crowd and they burst out laughing, "and the biblical sense" he mutters loud enough for only Kensi to hear him. "Is the best feeling ever, cause I know I'm only gonna be dreaming about you. And maybe surfing, but mostly you." He says with a cheesy grin.

"God Deeks..." Kensi chuckles as tears start rolling down her red cheeks.

"I love our movie nights when you fall asleep on top of me, and when you do that cute little snort-snore" he mimics her and the room is full of laughter, including Kensi. "I love going for walks to the beach with you and Monty, my family. I am so in love with you Kensi. And I don't care that I've probably just broken the highest level of PDA possible at work right now. I love every second of being your partner, best friend, boyfriend and..." He exhales slowly as he finally comes to the climax of his proposal. "And if you answer this the way I'm hoping and praying you will... Your fiancé, husband and father of any future kids we may have... But we'll discuss that later..." Even he laughs this time. "So Kensi Marie Blye... Will you marry me?"

A sudden silence fills the room as Deeks looks at Kensi with hope and lust filled eyes, and Kensi stares in shock at the ring.

"Oh my God..." She shrieks as she slams her hands over her mouth. " _YES! YES YES YES!_ " She almost screams as she reaches down to pull Deeks up by his shirt, and they engage in one hell of a steamy kiss, before breaking apart so that he can slide the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my God... _WE'RE ENGAGED_ " she screams at the crowd as the tears pour down her face and Deeks wraps her in a giant hug. Nell is the first to bound up the steps to give her friend a huge hug, which is followed by many many more, including actual full hugs from Sam, Callen, Eric and Nate, even Granger and Hetty to the pair.

"To Kensi and Deeks" Sam proposes as he raises his glass of champagne. "May they live their lives together as long as they both live...Protected and together for eternity!"

"Protected and together for eternity" the crowd echo before they burst out in cheers and rounds of claps and more hugs for the newly engaged couple.

"So." Kensi says chirpily as they flop onto his bed that night.

"So." Deeks responds equally as chirpy, as he follows her to the bed.

"This talk about kids... What exactly did you have in mind?" She questions curiously.

"oh,.. yeah.. umm.." he says slowly, surprised that she has willingly brought up the topic of reproduction. "They'd be-"

"Wait... They?"

"Well yeah, you can't just have _one_ mutant ninja assassin baby. That's not right Kensalina!" He chuckles

"Go on..." She pushes

"Well... They'd be tall, tanned, smart, blonde fluffy hair or brown long wavy hair, just like their irresistible papa or super sexy mama" he says as he leans in and pecks her on the lips. "They'd have bright blue eyes, or perfectly mismatched eyes. And they would be amazing surfers who don't take anyone's crap... The perfect combination of the two of us." He smiles a real genuine smile this time. And he can fully visualise the kid.

"Wow, you seem to have this whole baby thing really thought about, huh?" She asks with a seductive smile as she slowly crawls over to straddle his lap.

"I do, Ms... I'm sorry, future Mrs Deeks..."

"Well... Then I should probably tell you my plan..."

"Go on" he prompts with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Well... First we make out for a while..."

"Mmmhhmmmm"

"Then we... Get some sleep"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"And then we get up early..."

"I don't think I like your plan"

"To go to the mall and take a look at some strollers", "and some cribs", "and some baby clothes", "and some diapers and baby toys" she says between kisses, "and some-"

"Wait... Kens are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"You tell me Detective" she whispers as she takes off her tank top, placing one of his hands on her now almost flat stomach.

" _NO_! I mean yes, but _WHAT_?! Really?" His face lights up.

"Yup. Say hello to baby girl or baby boy Deeks!" She shrieks.

"When did you-"

"About four days ago" she confesses.

"Oh my God... I... Hah!" He stares at her stomach in disbelief. "I'm gonna be a dad..." This time he lets the tears come, and doesnt attempt to hold them back. "Oh Kensi... God I've never loved you more! Come here woman" he says as he grabs her waist and leans down to plant a long, loving line of kisses to her stomach, and then up, meeting her half way, to kiss her deeply on the lips. One thing leads to another, and they're both completely naked, and he's inside of her, and they realise there and then...

This is the beginning of forever.

 **I'm feeling especially proud of this one, so any comments would be greatly accepted! Hope you like it as much as I do! xx**


End file.
